


Heal the Heat

by Leviice458



Category: Assasin/Shifter
Genre: Burns, Canon Related, Forehead Kisses, Injured Austin Jacobson, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Austin got injured during his latest firefight and Tucker comes to comfort his mate (who doesn't know that he's Tucker's mate).
Relationships: Austin Jacobson/Tucker Storm





	Heal the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo I’m finally going to write some fic for a book series that I’ve always loved and could never find fic for on Ao3. Anyways here’s a glimpse into a scene from my favorite books in the series Reflash by Sandrine Gasq-Dion. (RIP in alpha).
> 
> Unbeta'd and kinda edited

The beeping of equipment in the hospital room was booming and his head was pounding. 

“Why was the probie such a dumbass?” Austin thought to himself as he sifted his blurry gaze around the room. “First, a black eye and now this” he could feel the itchy heat that laced his body and groaned.

***

Tucker stormed through the hospital, his wolf could sense that his mate was in pain and he needed to find Austin. The call from Preston made his blood run cold, he wanted to throttle that stupid probie for getting his mate injured.

He slowed down as he saw Austin laying in the hospital bed, the gown covered the harsh burns that licked their way around his body. He judged that they were mostly second-degree burns and hated that his mate had to deal with the pain. He would just have to hope that Austin allowed him to take care of him.

“Hey, hottie,” Tucker whispered as he opened the door to the room.

Austin laughs quickly turned into a coughing fit, “that’s not very funny, you dork.” his eyes were half-lidded and his voice was much softer than normal. Tucker could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he watched his mate.

“Come here,” Austin had his arms stretched out towards Tucker. “When I get out of this hospital bed can we have that second date, Officer Storm.” Austin winked.

“Of course my little firecracker,” He snuck his tongue out as he went softly into his mate’s arms. 

Austin leaned up and kissed Tucker softly, “I think I’m falling in love with you,” he whispered against his lips and settled back down against the bed feeling overcome with exhaustion.

“I love you too,” Tucker whispered against his forehead and pressed a light kiss to it and cuddled his mate while he slept. He couldn’t wait to bring Austin home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
